Sudor y ternura
by blueros
Summary: En medio del viaje peligroso para encontrar y derrotar a DIO, Jotaro y Kakyoin comienzan una relación amorosa en secreto de los demás "crusaders". Este fic ocurre durante una estadía en un hotel, donde ambos jóvenes comparten una pieza.En medio de la noche, Jotaro despierta luego de un mal sueño. Su novio está preocupado y ambos muestra sus vulnerabilidades en secreto...


Jotaro abre los ojos en medio de la noche. Él no tuvo un buen dormir. Tuvo un sueño extraño, el cual solo se acordaba de unos detalles. Lo que tranquilizó al chico fue ver a su novio, Noriaki Kakyoin, al lado de él. En este instante, ambos chicos estaban compartiendo una pieza en un hotel del medio oriente, aprovechando el poco tiempo que podían estar juntos de manera tan íntima.

Jotaro Kujo sale de la cama y se dirige al baño. Se acerca al lavamanos, abre la llave y toma y un poco de agua; aprovecha de observar los alrededores usando su stand Star Platinum, por si podría haber algo extraño. Suspira y le sale una pequeña sonrisa. Por ahora no debería haber alguna amenaza.

Cuando empezó a limpiarse la cara, mira al espejo y observa a un ser verde detrás suyo. Eso le dio un poco de susto, pero por suerte era Hierophant Green, el stand de su amante.

¿Pasa algo malo?—Kakyoin pregunta a través de su stand.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—responde Jotaro. De ahí el ser verde desaparece y el chico alto vuelve a la pieza, se recuesta en la cama quedando frente a frente con su novio.

Notando la evidente cara de preocupación que tenía Kakyoin, Jotaro dice:

—En serio, estoy bien. Solamente tuve un sueño sin sentido, eso es todo.

¿Y qué soñaste? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, no me acuerdo de todos los detalles. Pero estaba DIO ahí, riéndose y sintiéndose superior…

La relación amorosa entre Kakyoin y Jotaro recién estaba comenzando y no era muy fácil para estos adolescentes. Por un lado estaba la tensión que provocaba las peleas contra los secuaces de DIO. Además, su noviazgo era un secreto para los demás _crusaders_ , por lo cual no era posible mostrar cariño en público; solamente podían abrazarse y besarse cuando ambos chicos estaban solos, sin que Avdol, Polnareff o el viejo Joseph los observara. Por ende era gratificante poder tener instantes como el de ahora, en el hotel donde nadie los esté molestando.

Jotaro abraza a Kakyoin, acaricia su pelo y dice:

—Aprovecha dormir un poco más. Si quieres, yo te despierto más tarde.

—No tengo sueño. Estoy bien así. —Kakyoin decía eso, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su amante.

Ambos chicos se acomodan en la cama, de tal forma que Kakyoin se queda encima de Jotaro. Comenzaron a besarse de manera muy cariñosa. Luego los besos se hicieron más apasionados, ya jugando con sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas. En ese instante, Jotaro se ponía más atrevido y su mano derecha, que estaba originalmente acariciando la espalda de su amante, ahora bajaba poco a poco, hasta quedar encima del trasero de Kakyoin.

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más calientes, Kakyoin deja de besar a Jotaro. La erección que tiene entre sus piernas lo obliga a quitarse el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior, para quedarse más cómodo. Jotaro, quien solo vestía su camiseta y ropa interior, simplemente optó por quedarse quieto, dejando que su amante sea quien juegue con él. El pelirrojo retoma los besos apasionados, mientras movía su pelvis. Luego, comienza a lamer el cuello de su amante, haciendo gemir despacio a Jotaro. Estaba tentado con chupar fuerte ahí, pero sería muy sospechoso dejarle marcas a su novio.

Kakyoin deja de jugar con el cuello de su amante, para ahora subir la camiseta de Jotaro, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdominales. Sin dudar, el pelirrojo comienza a lamer el pezón derecho de Jotaro, haciéndolo gemir poco a poco. Además usa su mano para apretar el pezón que quedaba libre, dándole más placer al chico alto.

Hubo un momento en que el chico moreno usa sus manos, para levantar el rostro de Kakyoin y detener lo que estaba haciendo. De ahí, Jotaro se quitarse toda la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Kakyoin se queda observando el cuerpo de su amante. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Noriaki era el enorme pene que tiene Jotaro; claro, era obvio que fuese así, considerando su enorme altura.

El pelirrojo se quita la camisa del pijama, la única prenda que le quedaba. Luego, se acerca al abdomen de su amante, de tal forma de llegar a su entrepierna, tomar el pene y comenzar a lamer la punta. Con la felación de Kakyoin, ya empezaba a salir las primeras gotas del preseminal de Jotaro. Tenía un sabor un tanto salado y Noriaki no paraba de disfrutarlo. Jotaro gozaba de la felación que recibía. Pero no quería ser el único que recibía placer, por lo cual le propone esta idea a Kakyoin.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un 69?

La idea era muy buena para Noriaki, por lo cual hace caso a la sugerencia de Jotaro; se acomoda de tal forma quedando encima de él, pero teniendo el miembro de su amante cerca de su rostro. Mientras tanto, el chico alto se quedaba mirando la entrepierna de su amante, donde incluso podía admirar el trasero de Noriaki. No pierde el tiempo y comienza a chupar el pene de Kakyoin.

Como respuesta al placer que recibe, Kakyoin lame la punta del pene de Jotaro. De esta forma, ambos jóvenes se estimulan mutuamente, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo. Hubo un momento en que Jotaro opta por chupar los testículos de su pareja. Mientras tanto, Kakyoin estaba chupando el miembro del chico alto con más fuerza.

En medio de la felación entre estos chicos, Kakyoin es el primero en correrse, llenando de semen parte del rostro de Jotaro y su cuello. El pelirrojo se avergüenza y dice con mucha pena.

—Lo siento Jotaro, no duré mucho…

—No importa—El chico alto saborea el semen que quedó en sus labios.

—Pero te dejé con las ganas. —Eso decía el pelirrojo, mientras tenía la enorme erección frente a su rostro.

—Ya sé cómo solucionarlo.

Jotaro le pide a Kakyoin que deje la posición del 69 y descansara al lado suyo. Noriaki le hace caso, y queda al lado de su amante. El chico alto invoca a su stand, Star Platinum, para que este último lo masturbe.

—Espera ¿en serio qué vas a usar tu stand para…esto? —reclama Noriaki

—No me digas que nunca has hecho algo parecido con Hierophant Green. Además, tu stand está perfecto para un _hentai_ con tentáculos—Mientras Jotaro decía eso entre risas, Kakyoin una enorme cara de vergüenza, con sus mejillas muy rojas.

—Jotaro ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Jotaro mira con cara de extrañado.

—Es que…es demasiado raro. —Kakyoin admite que nunca ha usado a Hierophant Green para cosas pervertidas.

—Pero podrías probarlo. Por último en esta ocasión. —Jotaro observa a su amante con una cara pervertida.

—Bueno. —De esta forma Kakyoin invoca a su stand. Hierophant Green se acerca a Star Platinum, quedando detrás de él. Haciendo caso a la idea loca de Jotaro, el stand verde saca sus tentáculos para tomar los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas de Star Platinum.

Considerando como van las cosas, Jotaro decidió que Star Platinum dejara de masturbarlo, para que jugara con Hierophant Green. Ambos jóvenes estaban quietos, descansando sobre la cama, observando las cosas pervertidas que hacían sus stands, como si estuvieran en una película porno en vivo.

Jotaro podía sentir los estímulos que sentía a través de su stand, lo cual sacaba unos gemidos. Star Platinum no solo estaba siendo masturbado a través de los tentáculos de Hierophant Green, sino que era penetrado poco a poco.

Kakyoin se estaba acostumbrado a la escena de sexo que estaban haciendo los stands. Eso hizo que recuperara la erección y tuviera ganas de seguir.

—Jotaro…quiero que me penetres.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí…

Es así como Kakyoin se acomoda, quedando a disposición de su amante y recibir una penetración a _lo doggy style_. Jotaro busca el lubricante que tenía cerca. Abre el envase, llenando de ese líquido viscoso sobre su pene. También agrega lubricante sobre la entrada de su amante.

—Por favor, dime si te hago doler, para así detenerme. —Eso recomendaba Jotaro a Kakyoin.

—No hay problema.

La punta del pene de Jotaro estaba en la entrada de Kakyoin. A partir de ahí, poco a poco comenzaba a ser penetrado el pelirrojo. A diferencia de los stands, que por alguna extraña razón no les complico la penetración, en el caso de los chicos no era tan fácil. El chico alto y moreno le llamaba la atención que su novio no se quejara.

— ¿En serio no te duele? —Pregunta Jotaro.

—La verdad, es un poco incómodo. Pero puedo aguantar.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el enorme miembro de Jotaro estaba completamente adentro del pelirrojo. A partir de ahí, el moreno comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente. Mientras tanto, Kakyoin se le escapaban unos gemidos con las embestidas que recibía.

El placer era doble, ya que los stands también estaban teniendo sexo. Es así como llega un momento en que las embestidas llegaban a ser más bruscos. Kakyoin siente que su ano es llenado del semen de su amante. Noriaki también llega al orgasmo, ensuciando las sabanas con su líquido blanco. Llegado ese momento, de la nada desaparecen sus stands.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sobre la cama, desnudos, con mucho sudor y semen. Kakyoin se acerca a Jotaro, abrazando y dejando su rostro sobre el pecho de su amante. Ellos están mucho rato así, sin hablar y solo respirando agitadamente. Ya cuando todo estaba calmado, Kakyoin hace la siguiente pregunta:

—Disculpa si te hago esta pregunta…pero… ¿Qué harías si…yo me muero a manos de DIO o uno de sus secuaces?

La pregunta no fue agradable para Jotaro, lo cual generó un silencio incómodo. Luego de unos minutos, el chico moreno responde:

—La verdad no sé. Incluso hay días en que pienso en que en cualquier momento mi madre podría morir y que todo este viaje sería en vano.

Jotaro baja la mirada y viene otro silencio incómodo. Ambos chicos siguen abrazados, sin separarse a pesar que no se hablan. Con mucho arrepentimiento, Kakyoin dice:

—Creo que metí la pata…Lo siento Jotaro.

—No tienes que disculparte. Tratemos de olvidar estas cosas por un momento. — Luego de decir eso, toma el rostro de Kakyoin para darle un beso en la frente. De ahí sigue abrazándolo, acariciando el pelo rojo de su amor. Es aquí donde Jotaro mostraba su lado más tierno a su amante. Kakyoin se sentía afortunado, ya que es de las pocas personas que conoce ese lado tan poco conocido de Kujo. A pesar que recién estaban comenzando con esta relación amorosa, por lo menos tenían confianza en expresar sus sentimientos.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para los adolescentes. El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana y era la hora de levantarse, ducharse y preparar las cosas para salir del hotel. Es un momento un poco estresante para ambos chicos, ya que siempre estaban contra el tiempo y Avdol era la persona más exigente con respecto a la puntualidad.

Los chicos hicieron milagros para dejar la habitación del hotel un tanto ordenada, sin que notaran las cosas cochinas que hicieron. Luego Jotaro y Kakyoin bajaron por las escaleras por sus cosas, acercándose a la recepción del hotel. De ahí se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en ese lugar Avdol, Polnareff y el viejo Joseph.

Kakyoin se ponía un poco rojo y pregunta a los demás:

¿Desde cuándo están acá en la recepción?

Entre risas, Polnareff responde:

—Tranquilo chicos. Apenas llegamos hace poco. Lo que pasa es que Avdol siempre exagera y siempre los exige que salgamos temprano del hotel.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Polnareff? No podemos ser tan irresponsables—reclama Avdol.

Mientras seguía la conversación y las bromas, Joseph observaba a su nieto Jotaro, el cual lo notaba muy feliz, considerando que antes, siempre veía a él como un joven rebelde y amargado. Los adolescentes no han dicho nada sobre su relación amorosa, pero el viejo sabía lo que estaba pasando. A través de su stand, Hermit Purple, estaba enterado las cosas que hacían Jotaro y Kakyoin cada vez que quedaban solos.

A pesar que los viejos les cuestan aceptar este tipo de relación amorosa, para el veterano Joseph no era un problema. Cuando joven, en el tiempo en que entrenaba el _Hamon_ , tuvo la oportunidad de tener una relación esporádica con un chico. Siendo un hombre casado, inevitablemente se acuerda de los días cuando estaba con Caesar y lamentablemente no ha podido superar esa relación. Por ende, sería doble moral juzgar a Jotaro por ser gay, siendo que Joseph tenía una pareja del mismo sexo en el pasado.

Luego, el veterano de los _crusaders_ empieza a mirar con una pena a los adolescentes. Le tocó la experiencia de ver morir a su primera pareja, Caesar. Él desea que su hija se salve de la maldición de DIO y que todos sobrevivan al viaje. Pero considerando como están las cosas, en cualquier momento podrían llegar las desgracias.

—No quiero que Jotaro sufra lo mismo que pasé yo— pensó el viejo Joseph.


End file.
